As regards this type of chain, there have heretofore been proposed transfer chains, such as one found in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 61-49727. More particularly, in a transfer chain having vertically directed connecting pins used for connecting chain plates, the lower chain plate in a chain plate overlap region is formed with a countersunk recess serving as an oil reservoir, said recess being covered by the upper chain plate in the chain plate overlap region, the arrangement being such that oil that passes through a through-hole formed in an intermediate portion of the upper chain plate and collects in the countersunk recess adheres to the surface of the connecting pin passing through the recess and is utilized as lubricating oil.
According to the conventional arrangement described above, however, many chain plates are formed with countersunk recesses and through-holes, presenting problems that they are complex in shape and expensive. In addition, they are liable to rattle, producing noise, due to the formation of the recesses in the chain plate overlap region. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a chain that is simple in shape and hardly rattles, and yet is capable of feeding lubricating oil for a long time.
Further, it is also an object of the invention to provide a chain that is of a type that can be assembled and disassembled, and yet is capable of being fed with lubricating oil for a long time.